The Perfect Choice
by Reverence of the Night Rain
Summary: Sakura is ready to settle down but it looks like all the eligible guys are all either married or engaged! Sakura is desperate and asks for Ino's help. with a few set up dates and a list from Shikamaru they might just find her perfect match. KakaSaku, GenSaku, KotetSaku, IruSaku, IzuSaku, ChoSaku, KibaHina, NejiTen, ShinoTema, TsunaJira and LOTS of ShikaIno! Please R&R! NO FLAMES!


The Perfect Choice

In this fanfic here are the ages of everyone (some may vary from the actual story) even OC's:

Sakura— 25

Kotetsu— 30

Tsunade— old

Jiraiya— old (not dead)

Izumo— 30

Iruka— 30

Ino— 25

Hinata— 25

Kiba—25

Shikamaru—25

Lee—26

Neji—26

Gaara—25

Kankuro—27

Temari—26

TenTen—26

Chouji—25

Naruto—25

Gai—39

Kakashi—39

Kurenai—39

Asuma—(not dead) 39

Baki—39

Hanabi—20

Shikaru and Shikamu— (OC's) 8

Inoki— (OC) 5

Genma—39

Sai—25

Shino—25

Kouta— (OC) 11

Shiori— (OC) 7

I do not own Naruto. If I did Izumo and Kotetsu would be MY errand boys not Tsunade's and Kotetsu wouldn't be complaining hahahaha! There will be a Hokage change in this fanfic.

"Mom someone's at the door!" Shikaru yelled to his mother even though she is at the back of the house and he is lying literally eight feet from said door.

"Just like his father, stupid lazy Naara genes! I don't even know why I put up with any of them!" Ino mutters to herself _before I married Shika I probably would have been "Nagging" by now as Shika calls it. I suppose I grew out of that faze or maybe being in this house with all these bums has mellowed me out beyond repair. Either way I prefer the twins' tactics to Inoki's._

"I'LL GET IT MOMMYYYYYYY" Inoki yells at the top of his lungs going up to an inhuman E sound on mommy and then just as Ino comes around the corner into the living room she sees Inoki run from the kitchen into the living room right over both Shikaru and Shikamu stepping on them rather than jumping over them.

"Hey, quit being so troublesome Inoki!" Shikamu says angrily at his little brother while Shikaru just closes his eyes and falls back asleep as if nothing had happened _just like his father would have,_ she thinks while smiling and running a hand along her barely there baby bump at the thought of her absent husband.

"That's what you get for laying on the floor in peoples way Lazy Bum!" Inoki hollers back over his shoulder, "and I am NOT troublesome!" he adds for good measure.

"Boys stop fighting!" their mother says as calmly as she could manage in her growing irritation. _If Shikamaru were here he would most definitely deem this situation a Drag and distract Shikamu with a game of Shogi, but he is on a mission so it looks like I am on my own for this one _Ino thinks ruefully then says, "Shikamu why don't you and Shikaru go and play Shogi? You can try and think up a way to beat your father when he gets back. And Inoki stop antagonizing your older brothers it isn't nice." Ino admonishes softly, "now go get the door" she adds as her eldest boys walk slowly to the Shogi room, _never in my life did I think my house would have a Shogi room_, Ino thinks tiredly as she watches her youngest open the door revealing Sakura.

"Hey Sakura it's so nice to see you!" Ino says happily

"Hey Ino and hi to you too Inoki, how have you been lately?" Sakura says lightly as she ruffles his hair.

Inoki _**loves **_Sakura and in true Inoki fashion starts to babble away happily about his dog, Anko who he named after his role model, that Uncle Kiba gave him for his birthday and how Grandpa Ichi says he will be a strong ninja and how his daddy is on a mission and how his brothers are boring and lazy and don't play with him enough.

Inoki is the Naara trouble child. Ino didn't know just how great it was to have lazy children until Inoki was born five years ago_. I thought it was against the Naara family way to be energetic but he is. Needless to say I want this next one to embrace the Naara way._ Ino thinks tiredly.

Sakura laughs lightly at his antics but then tells him that she and his mommy have to have a lady talk. Ino's eyebrows go up instantly at that. _This must be serious business,_ she thinks.

"So what is this Lady talk we are going to have about?" The blonde asks as the two women watch Inoki running through muddy water with Anko.

"Um, well you see you know how you have been telling me to get a boyfriend?" Sakura asks tentatively.

"So you finally want a new boyfriend well I knew that today would come so I took the liberty of composing a small list of possible candidates and what they have to offer you." Ino says in a matter of fact way.

"Ino! You made a list?" the pinkette shouts exasperatedly.

"Well actually Shika made the list for me." Ino admits grudgingly.

"Ino! You told Shikamaru about my love life? How could you do that?" Sakura yells even louder than before making the twin boys look around the corner of the doorframe from their Shogi game.

"Well what did you want me to do Sakura let you live in misery or something? My husband happens to be extremely intelligent in case you forgot and he also knows single guys that we could set you up with!" Ino huffs out in irritation.

"Fine, read me the list Ino." Sakura says in an I give up voice.

Ino looks down at the list and tries so hard not to laugh –

10. Gai

9. Genma

8. Kotetsu

7. Izumo

6. Iruka

5. Lee

4. Chouji

3. Gaara

2. Kankuro

1. Kakashi

And she was failing miserably this was like the list from hell.

"Why don't we do a no and maybe list of each guy okay?" Ino asked after her laughter had died down a little, "Okay so we start at the bottom Gai?"

"NO"

"Genma?"

"Maybe"

"Kotetsu?"

"Maybe"

"Izumo?"

"Maybe"

"Iruka?"

"Maybe"

"What? Really Iruka-sensei is a Maybe?" Ino asks dumbfounded.

"What he is actually pretty cute! So are Izumo and Kotetsu!"

"Okay, okay! Le-"

"Don't even say it! Is this the list from hell?!"

"I take that as a no, okay, Chouji?"

"Maybe"

"Okay, Gaara?"

"Um… no"

"Why not Gaara is totally hot!"

"He scares me."

"Wow… just wow. What about Kankuro?"

"No he lives all the way in Suna for Kami sake!"

"Okay! Okay! Now it is time for my personal favorite of all – Kakashi?"

"What the FUCK! Kakashi-sensei is your genius husbands' top pick that he thinks goes well with my personality?" Sakura yells at Ino angrily with a bright pink blush covering her face and spreading down her neck.

"So Iruka, Genma, Kotetsu, Chouji, and Izumo are maybes but Kakashi the Sexy Copy Beast Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village doesn't make it! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Okay first of all he is not called that! And secondly you don't know he is sexy at all he wears a fucking mask! What about him do you know is sexy Ino?"

"His… eye?" The blonde asked tentatively while trying to reign in a second round of laughter as the pinkette hit her with a pillow.

"Okay so now our Maybe list is as follows –

Genma

Kotetsu

Izumo

Iruka

Chouji and

Kakashi" Ino said getting back to business.  
"Who said Kakashi was on the Maybe list?" Sakura asked, "Give me 3 reasons why anyone would think we would suit each other?" she continued.

Before Ino could answer the twins looked around the doorframe again, "You are both strong Shinobi" Shikaru said,

"You are both very successful so you don't make him feel like he has to overcompensate for something," Shikamu carried on, and then they both at the same time said, "and several ladies in the troublesome market place Mom makes us go to her with, even though it's a drag say he is a quote god in bed un-quote." It was spoken in the same lazy drawl that Shikamaru uses to this day and both women were dumbstruck at what they had just heard from the two eight year olds.

"Who the HELL told you about gods in bed?" Ino yelled out angrily at her sons.

"Naruto," both boys say in an uninterested tone.

"And we aren't deaf you know we can hear from down the hall." Shikamu adds in for good measure.

"Oh Kami!" Ino moaned while face planting in a pillow.

"That's exactly what we hear every night," Shikaru continues

"And why they can't stop having kids." Shikamu adds.

"I am going to kill Naruto!" Ino yells at the top of her lungs.


End file.
